


【不列颠骨科】金鱼

by CarmenF



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 5





	【不列颠骨科】金鱼

阿尔托摩根，加入二百斤私设的女同性恋故事，没有和味，不正常关系，很缺德很没品

摩根勒菲从小住在衹园里当学徒，近几年她有资格进茶屋，看过很多洋派的女人，拿火钳烫头发，高跟鞋，裙子比艺伎的留袖还要短，很大方地露出白润的胸脯，脖颈耳垂上挂满了漂亮的宝石和金链。摩根本来对这些嗤之以鼻，但这些闪光的东西偏偏能带来钱，钱的支撑能让女人在置屋过上好日子，所以她不得不假装喜爱这种名贵的垃圾，喜爱倒茶，弹三味线，跪在地上为艺伎烧好炭条。  
她很晚才回置屋，秋天了，摩根结束表演，只穿了一件振袖，上面铺满了河鹿桥的枫叶，是很名贵的红舞姬，被风吹得猎猎飘起。战争虽然没来，但西洋人越来越多，街上装了新电灯，这种装在透明小罩里的月亮把摩根照得一阵眩晕，这种光是不健康的光，灯丝滋滋作响，好像是被逼迫才勉强发出这种光。深秋季节，街上除了她一个人也没有，谁也不愿意来看电灯惨叫。摩根又看了灯一会儿，随意一笑，她的口脂只剩一半，被今天的男人吻掉了，恰好也是残缺的笑容，很是公平。

她回到置屋，把高岛田立刻拆掉，半挂着里衣躺在榻上吃橘子，女侍给她送来洗脸的水。摩根支她出去，拿方巾把脸洗好，随意把橘核吐进盆里。女侍是新来的，长得很端正，唯一不同的是眼睛是蓝色，面容更不像东洋人。置屋里的人以为她未来必定很有前途，和摩根勒菲一样有异国情调，会讨西洋男人喜欢，于是把她安排在艺伎屋里。白天去学舞打杂，晚上在池塘边偷偷弹三味线。

衹园很大，女人更比每天凋谢的花还多。摩根匆匆赶到茶屋，透过纸门发现主位上做了女客，想必很是尊贵。女人金色头发，规整地盘在脑后，穿着黑色的长风衣，颈上挂了一块怀表。里面的客人叫她进去，摩根头回想当没听见，或者干脆去茶屋的玄关弹一支就走，大部分女客喜欢这一套，看不起艺伎，更想靠自己的姿容办理业务。但最后催声急了，摩根还是踩着木屐，没带笑容，故意硬生生在榻上印下两个深坑。

摩根给阿尔托莉雅倒酒，懒得顾及撩开袖子，眼睛却去瞟她的脸，开口问道，您会玩游戏吗。

金发碧眼的女客一怔，她日语说得不好，什么游戏。

摩根故意笑了，眼睛却不笑，托着描金的碗压在阿尔托莉雅下唇上：您请喝了吧，喝了我就与您玩一次。

桂花酒貌似只有一股甜香，谁也没告诉这位女客这不是饮料，碗边沾了阿尔托莉雅的唇膏，现在她也不得不喝。

摩根抬起头行了个鞠手礼，神态懒洋洋的，眉心却压了一块冰：感谢您大驾光临，我曾经学过手相，请把手给我看看吧。

阿尔托莉雅在贵族家庭长大，第一次看见这样的女人，头上叉了花帘，一手拿把彩绘衵扇遮住一半脸，笑容像一张薄薄的塑料纸浮在脸上。摩根此刻已经握住她的手，细长尖利的指甲刺入她皮肤，低声在她耳边诚心诚意央求：请给我看看吧，我不会说出不得体的话，我…

…我不会说出您横死的日期。

人不会寄托自己的一生于预言和手相上，因为没有可信的凭证。摩根勒菲小时候被人拉去看面相，一个女江湖骗子，带了一串铃系在她手腕上，说是从天满宫求来的，一辈子安分守己，荣华富贵…话音刚落，女人立刻抓住了摩根的手，尖利的指甲甚至划破了掌纹，细细地血线露出来。女人声音颤抖，神神叨叨地开始管摩根勒菲叫杀人犯，真是狠毒又惨烈的死法……众人乱作一团，铃也滚到了地上。摩根现在依然认为那个女人不过是想再收一份钱，不然一定要拿枪找她报仇。  
置屋里有钱买来小黑白盒子，西洋人叫电视，有时候放一些美国拍的西部片。摩根看不懂英文，只勉勉强强理解男人怎样在荒原上争抢女人，枪杀，乔装打扮，逃亡*，最后一幕发生在车站，坐在鲜血与死尸中痛哭流涕。想象死亡是很容易的，摩根勒菲最喜欢这样做，爱给自己安排戏剧化的结局。置屋里只有她一个人，阁楼上堆满了名贵的和服和宽腰带，还有一件整整绣了一幅江户风光。  
她赤足爬上阁楼，坐在瓦顶上往下看。摩根勒菲不喜欢置屋里的女人，人人都拿针刺一样的眼光把她剥干净，人人想要杀她。或许应该往下跳了摔死，保证不了会不会鲜血一地，额角也磕破了，真是不瞑目的死法。摩根是女人，听过毒杀，甚至亲自买来水银一试，她以为会有黑斑慢慢爬上脖子和脸颊，黑潮最终翻涌进眼底。可是什么都没有，她像个真正疯子一样疯了一段时间，晚上和数十条窃窃私语声共眠，看见屋里的鬼魂。摩根饶有兴趣地对住在这间置屋里冤死的女鬼笑，还和她聊天，女鬼觉得她不错，于是靠近来。摩根面无表情地拿银钗扎入女鬼的侧颈，暗红色的血泼了她满脸。她再也睡不着，睁着眼看天花板上狰狞的血迹，滴滴答答，像更漏一样浸透她的被角。摩根砸了屋里的琉璃灯，细小的玻璃片扎入她足底，但她没太在乎，第二天依旧起床梳头，涂最白的颜色，踩着高屐走进茶屋。

在妈妈看来，摩根勒菲只是在春季发了疯病，什么都没有。一粒石头扔进海里有多大的波澜呢，海太大了，千千万万颗石头一辈子只被扔进海里一次，发出的声响只是“咚”的一声。摩根自己去过八坂神社，这声恰似愿望掉进井里，说不清楚是神明的耳朵长在地下，还是就此不见天日地死掉。

阿尔托莉雅，金色头发的女人。摩根不会读她的名字，又不想低头，于是只垂下眼睛，草草称她这位客人，请再把你的手给我看看吧，这次是右手。阿尔托莉雅受到的教育固然很好，但摩根没给她拒绝的机会。旁边席坐了一圈商谈的男人，表情好像在准备看两个女人睡觉的A级片，摩根冷笑了一下，拿发梳下来往地上一掷：各位都请回吧，我留下的是阿尔…莉小姐。

女人不允许拿尖锐的匕首和铁器，必然会带来坏运气。今日她出门前，女侍在她背后打了火石，现在证明火石唯一的作用是换来阿尔托莉雅的怀表。

摩根把她骗进衹园的客房，靠在纸门旁点了一支烟，阿尔托莉雅把她头上的饰品都拆下来，拿热水给她洗掉脸上的妆。摩根对着一盆浑水发呆，金发女人摸了摸她的耳垂，日语说得很生硬：你要和我睡吗？

摩根勒菲懒洋洋地拂开她的手，勒住她右手手腕，凑在灯下看她的掌纹。

阿尔托莉雅问她：你看到什么？

什么也没看到，艺伎松开手，随意挑了两个称赞词，平安多福，宜室宜家…

阿尔托莉雅托起她的手，毫不客气地打断她：你长得很像我母亲，一样的头发，一样的眼睛…

摩根一眼都没有看她，猛然想起母亲这个词距离自己有多远，大概是一眼也没有见过。所以她一样毫不客气地冷笑：请您走吧，我在戏弄您。

*  
阿尔托莉雅是正派人，有时候鼻梁上架一副眼镜，看起来一辈子也不会踏足衹园。我在里间打杂，离摩根勒菲很远，从来没见过她发疯，打砸的东西也和我不相干，从走廊上匆匆走过，我有时候干脆假装看不见这个喜怒无常的女人；要花，第一枝春樱，汤里不加柴鱼片，我恭敬地半跪下把餐食放在她的纸门前，怀里揣着春樱。摩根在和那个西洋女人谈话，头发还没梳，就给今年枝上的春樱选来花魁。最好最漂亮的那一朵被她掐掉，其他只能被扔进池塘。摩根勒菲的脸上露出笑容，残忍地把花瓣撕碎了，洒进沟渠里。那位西洋的金发女人沉默地看了一次，当摩根去拿下一枝花的时候伸手制止：你大可以把花插在瓶中，喜欢就日日观赏，你这样得到了什么呢？  
得到了什么，摩根很怜爱地注视着花枝，眼睛却不笑，她随手折断了长枝，往水里一抛，懒得再看一眼：得到了我亲手撕碎它。

我不动声色地把漆盒收起来，仿佛现场没有这个人。摩根勒菲没绑腰带，脚边落了一只怀表，她喜怒无常到何种程度我也不知道，只好假装没看见。  
最后怀表有没有落进水里呢，大概也只有金鱼知道了。它们被摩根勒菲里屋新来的女侍喂的很胖，看起来一辈子也没有天降横祸。女侍有一双蓝眼睛，经常低着头，晚上在池边弹三味线——弹得很糟糕。  
我睡在走廊上，一边裹紧被褥一边想，这样的蓝眼睛我究竟在哪里见过。不是摩根勒菲，她的眼睛生得很刻薄，眼底常常透出疯狂的底色。女侍的眼睛是稀罕的蓝色，沉静而不起波澜，就像那位女客的眼睛，金发女人，阿尔托莉雅——

我嘟哝一句翻个身，满心希望自己把这件事情忘掉。

*  
艺伎揽镜自照，大多为了调整仪态，或是用炭笔画上眉尾，摩根则不同；她对待自己的脸好像珍爱的物品，但又不能否认的确是个无用的垃圾。这种心情可类比为收集了一张绝版的糖纸，并不是糖纸有任何价值，而是这种糖停产了。

摩根手里捏的那张糖纸在她第一次到达江户的时候就被停产了。大风吹过，地上一片白茫茫，摩根就剩手里的一片糖纸，可惜果子和饼都要钱。钱真好啊，摩根偷了一个油饼，食指上烫出硬币大小的水泡，发炎了五天。摩根带着水泡去神社，对着塑像不断许愿说，仁慈的神啊，请让我天天有油饼吃……她是个贼，所以水泡是她等价交易过来的，大部分贼说神啊把我的痛苦回收去吧，摩根盘腿坐在青砖地上，对着冷冰冰的神像冷笑。

痛苦对每一个人都很公平，避无可避。摩根勒菲因为珍奇的发色和眼睛被送到衹园，现在说这件事依然很轻描淡写，靠在小几上吐了口烟气。阿尔托莉雅点头，但她并不懂这是怎么回事。很多时候共情十分难，身为外人的感情总是被无情阉割，但因为摩根勒菲长得实在很像阿尔托莉雅的母亲，这样的嘴唇，这样的话。阿尔托莉雅本来想再不来衹园，她要走了，可是看到摩根拿来凤仙花，问她要不要染指甲，她一句话都说不出来，只能点头。

阿尔托莉雅小时候接受的教育，无非是钱的确可以办通很多事，有礼貌，必要时奉献自己，为家族和男人睡觉——订婚的日子，阿尔托莉雅从家里跑出来，赤着脚走在大理石地板上。她母亲过来看她，阿尔托莉雅问：能不能不用这样。

伊格莱因慢慢笑了，扭过头来给女儿披了件大衣，怀表贴着她胸口，冷冰冰的。

请快去睡吧，她母亲添了一句，阿尔托莉雅握住怀表，怀表颤动的指针像是要扎破她的心脏，本以为就此要死了，结果只是一阵痉挛和阵痛，什么都没有发生。伊格莱因细致地为女儿系好睡衣系带，快去睡吧，一会儿会做噩梦。

心理学课本上讲过这样的暗示，阿尔托莉雅那晚做了噩梦，醒来大汗淋漓，却记不起来什么，只觉得前面有很长的路要跑，但突然戛然而止，在梦里一脚踏空。

阿尔托莉雅坚持认为今晚一定会梦到订婚前夜的日子，只不过摩根给她披上衣服，得意洋洋地告诉她今晚会做噩梦。她们先做了些混账事，润滑剂被她撒到了小旅店的床褥上。她摸了摸摩根丰满的大腿，把体液涂开，插入她温暖的体内搅动。什么都没有，摩根像个空洞的窑炉，一点灰柴在燃尽之前发挥余热。阿尔托莉雅长久地把手指埋在摩根勒菲下腹，深深吸气，偶尔感受到她的热气，有时却缺乏活人的呼吸和心跳。

这样的过程让阿尔托莉雅时不时怀疑自己在强奸一具尸体，旅店的熏香质量很差，像被福尔马林泡了整夜。摩根的脸颊微微肿胀，但嘴唇上的颜色很鲜亮，后背没有斑，阿尔托莉雅尝试抚摸她的腹部，却看见怀表链不知什么时候松了，在摩根小腹印下圆形的深红色印痕。

因果报应不必来得这么快，阿尔托莉雅把姐姐的腿叠起来，她们又做了一次，看不出来是梦里还是现实，伊格莱因像鬼魂一样围坐在她床头，对她们慢慢露出笑容，清理床垫，尽一个母亲的责任，给阿尔托莉雅和摩根盖上被子。

阿尔托莉雅，伊格莱因声音很轻，这样会让你好受点吗？

阿尔托莉雅诚实地在被子里摇头，没有。

第二天什么都没有发生，阿尔托莉雅要走了，临时来见摩根最后一面，摩根勒菲正往池塘里撒鱼食，一把一把毫不珍惜地撒下去。阿尔托莉雅把怀表送给她，亲手挂在她脖子上，问她有没有什么想要的，下次如果来，带一些西洋货给她。

摩根把纸袋翻过来扔进水里，看不出来表情，我要香水，最好的。

她没有目送阿尔托莉雅上船，临别之际不知所踪。第二天池塘里的金鱼撑死了一片，深深浅浅地浮上来，远看一池红水波光粼粼，是死鱼的眼睛在反光。置屋里静悄悄的，好像一个人都没有。

*  
第二天早上，阿尔托莉雅把我叫醒，她是一个不会隐藏心事的西洋女人，表情很好猜。我光着脚踩在客席上，抚摸我腹部怀表留下的深红色凹痕，我问她是不是讨厌一夜情，尤其讨厌一夜情之后的早晨。  
阿尔托莉雅给我梳头，带来饭团两个，摆在桌子上，已经凉透了。  
我从小便很会演戏，演戏是衹园女人赖以生存的技能，眼泪会带来垂爱，啜泣能带来怜惜，我甚至能在男人床上称赞他们性功能强大，但我办不到在阿尔托莉雅面前假装高潮。  
我假装是露水情缘，演得十分动人，笑着掩住嘴说我忘了卸妆，让她打一盆水来。  
阿尔托莉雅笨手笨脚，显然没做过类似的事情，沉默了很久才开口：我就是不道德一夜情的产物。

我对她一笑，把手帕掷进盆里：所以我们只能干这种不道德的勾当。

*  
晚上我回到衹园，听到女侍在池塘边弹三味线。女侍瘦瘦小小的，十指被琴弦割得通红，像一只柔弱的鸟。我常常觉得幼鸟很丑，像一团未发育大的肉块一样坠在地上，我因此很讨厌她，她害怕我，对我毕恭毕敬，说话声音很轻，让我更讨厌她。除了眼睛——蓝眼睛，她一点都不像阿尔托莉雅。她认为我是个这样的女人，和男人睡觉，做万人敬仰而富有的娼妓。十二岁，无忧无虑地踩着木屐在池边戏水，她令我想起已经不复存在的我*，我便因此十分记恨她，抓破她的脖子，脚踝和胳膊，罚她在半夜跪到天明。我走出纸门，就能看见她泪流满面。女侍只戴了一对银耳环，我亲手给她拿烧红的长针穿过去，现在又流血了，一道细细的红线从她颈上垂下来，和我一模一样。我大声呵斥她，拿来我和阿尔托莉雅睡过的那张污迹纵横的垫子，让她洗干净。

那个女人日语说得很差，但我很聪明，我擅长学习与模仿，我可以咬着舌尖吐出不标准的发音。阿尔托莉雅教我认她的名字，阿尔托莉雅，她说，我的名字是亚瑟的女名，知道吗，亚瑟王？

我摇摇头。

阿尔托莉雅叹了口气：你不会明白的。

当晚我们睡觉，做得十分狼狈。我咬破了她的手指，阿尔托莉雅把深深浅浅的血抹在我嘴唇上。中途没有喘息的机会，她亲亲我的眼睛，神情又像我痛哭的女侍，又像是跪在茶屋的我。她人很端正，穿着长风衣，来去自如，却是偷情和强奸的产物，竟然也有这种道理吗？  
阿尔托莉雅一直以为我是好人，值得怜惜，这让我屡次看到早就死在八坂神社的自己。所以有时我十分怜惜她，像宽大的母亲同情不明事理的孩子，想迫切地把她从生的折磨中解救出来；有时我则十分痛恨她，故意在她身上留下痕迹。我把手从下腹部抽出来，把体液抹在她赤裸的乳房上，在她大腿内侧留下带血的齿痕，我十分坚信我痛恨她，因为她让我看见了我早已死掉的未来。

我给她计划好了之后的事情，怎样上船，怎样看见我，怎样喝下我的药，怎样横死他乡。我早就准备好了药，混上船只需要那一只昂贵的怀表。我看向渐渐远去的日本岛，决定去甲板上吹一吹风。  
海风让我恶心，阿尔托莉雅的束腰也让我很痛苦。我低下头，看见阿尔托莉雅的鬼魂拉住我的耳环，看似好像想用力一扯，这条细细的红线从脖颈垂下来，一直从日本海撒向英伦三岛。鲨鱼也跟过来，不是因为我，而是血——太多血了。我把阿尔托莉雅藏在床上，颈侧的血总也止不住。我很厌烦，扯了我不穿的和服腰带来堵上那个洞。她时不时还会跟我说话，我说，时间还很久，我要在海上飘荡三十多天。  
阿尔托莉雅很可惜地看自己，如果血太多了…

我对她一笑，血太多了我就把你推进海里。

西洋钟敲了一遍，我穿着阿尔托莉雅的裙子出去。我从来没学过他们的用餐礼仪，但我精于学习与模仿。船上的晚餐差劲极了，但我假装很满意。我从餐厅出来，看向黑沉沉的大海，我要洗澡，我要和人谈话，我要睡眠，我要洗今晚的第三十三遍手*。


End file.
